A day in the life of Minion
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Just a normal average everyday day for Minion. Nothing special except he saves someone's life. Just an ordinary day.  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! This is just a oneshot! Hope you guys like!


I really wanted to do a story that had to revolve around Minion! In my stories I feel he doesn't get enough love. So I gave him more! YAY! I hope you guys like this!

* * *

Minion opened his eyes with a yawn. He was exhausted. That was the last time he let the boss stay up past their bed time of 10:00! Forcing himself to turn his suit on he made his way into the 'kitchen' part of the lab to begin making the bosses breakfast. Today's meal was a batch of pancakes, some bacon and eggs. As he fried the bacon and stirred the eggs, he began to hear the whirl of the brain-bots turning on. Some of them went to complete their morning functions, like checking the city for anything new, or waking Megamind from his sleep. Others went to meet Minion in the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone!" Minion said happily as they filled into the room. The brain-bots let out their little barks, telling him hello. He smiled at them "Did you all have a good rest?" he asked as he flipped a couple pancakes. They all nodded. "Good to hear." He said turning back to his work. "82 please go and get the morning paper." He asked as he poured some coffee for Megamind.

"BOW!" the little robot cried floating away to do just that.

Behind Minion a yawn was heard making the fish turn around, only to smile at his master as he entered the 'kitchen'. "Good morning Minion." Megamind said sitting down, yawning once again.

"Good morning, sir!" Minion cried happily setting the plate of steaming breakfast in front of his master. "I hope you slept well!" he said bringing the cup of coffee over as 82 brought the paper in. "Do you like the new bed Ms. Ritchi made you buy?" he asked remembering the _large_ debate that a couch was not something you slept on during the night.

"Yes." Megamind said tiredly, although Minion could tell his master was happy. "It was rather strange being able to actually move around." Megamind commented. "I quite like this idea of 'sleeping in a bed'. I think I shall do it every night!" he said dramatically.

Minion smiled "Glad to hear it, sir." Megamind smiled before taking a bite of his breakfast. Watching Megamind eat, Minion remembered how hungry he was, and walked over to the cabinet where he kept his Fish Flakes. Pouring some in, he quickly gobbled up the food, smiling when he felt full.

"This was a _marv-eee-lous_ breakfast Minion!" Megamind told his good friend with a smile while standing up.

"You mean, 'marvelous', sir." Minion corrected kindly.

"Right." Megamind nodded. "Well anyway," the blue hero continued "I need to get going. Roxanne said she had a surprise for me today!" Megamind said happily. "She said as soon as I woke up, I was to go over to her place."

Minion smiled. Nothing made him happier then to see his master with Ms. Ritchi. The fish wasn't as big on destiny that his master was, but he truly believed that His boss and Ms. Ritchi were meant for each other. "I hope you have a good time, sir!" Minion said as he walked his boss over to the invisible car.

Megamind smiled and waved goodbye as he backed out "See you Minion!" he said driving away.

Minion sighed and stood here for a moment. "Now what?" he asked himself. Clapping his hands for a few minutes he sighed again. There wasn't anything to clean; he did it all last night. There wasn't anything to fix, he and Megamind did that all last night too. So instead he walked over to the T.V. and turned it on.

For a while he surfed through the channels looking at different commercials until one caught his eye. "Come on down to the aquarium! We have a special offer today. Admission is only 20$! Today only!"

Minion smiled. "That's what I'll do. I'll go to the aquarium!" he said happily.

**..::-::..**

Minion walked down the street happily, whistling to himself. "Hi, Mr. Minion!" A little girl cried waving to him as he passed.

"Hello!" he said waving back, making her smile with a little giggle.

Finally he made it to the aquarium. Holding out a twenty dollar bill to the man at the ticket counter, he smiled saying "One please."

The man smiled at him "Welcome to the aquarium, Mr. Minion." handing him his ticket he added "Have a good time!"

Minion smiled at him taking the ticket. "Thank you!" he said happily, walking inside.

Once inside he stood there for a moment, marveling at the large structure and all the fish, swimming inside it. Walking away from the entrance, he headed over to one of the tanks holding some clown fish among others. He smiled at them "Hello." he said smiling. A couple of them swam over to him looking at him they blinked at bit. "Hi." he said again.

A few of them left, but there were three that stayed to talk "Hello. My name is Katie." Katie, one of the clown fish said. "And this is Kyle and our son Craig."

Minion smiled "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Minion."

"Nice to meet you, Minion." Kyle said. "Who named you?" He asked.

"My master and best friend; Megamind did." Minion told them. "What about you guys?" he asked.

"Well, a little girl named me and Kyle, but a little boy named our son." Katie answered.

"Are you talking to the fish, Mr. Minion?" Minion turned around to see a little boy and girl looking at him while their parents stared at him.

Minion smiled at them "Yes I am." he answered. "These are some of my new fiends." Pointing to each fish in turn he said "This is Katie, her mate Kyle and their son, Craig."

The three fish smiled at the children as the kids started to talk back to them. Minion smiled "It was good to meet you, but I must be going." he said.

"It was nice to meet you, Minion!" Katie, Kyle and Craig cried waving goodbye.

**..::-::..**

For the next few hours, Minion walked all over the aquarium talking to different fish and making friends. Finally he found himself in next to a large tank with all kinds of exotic fish swimming inside it. "Come on! Can't we get someone in there!" Minion turned around and saw a man standing in front of another tank. This one had sharks in it.

He walked up to the man "What's going on?" he asked.

The man looked at him "Oh, it's just you Mr. Minion." He said sighing. "Well to answer your question, one of our feeders is trapped in the tank."

"What?" Minion cried "That's awful! Is there something I can do to help?" he asked.

"That's nice of you, but the sharks will eat you." The man said.

"Not if I talk to them." He said hopefully. "Besides," he continued "We need to help that feeder."

The man hesitated, but then nodded "Alright." He said then speaking into his walky-talky he added "We have a volunteer coming up. Get him ready."

**..::-::..**

"Alright, now all you need to do is try and get her out of there." One of the men, Michael, told Minion as he unscrewed his helmet. "If anything goes wrong get out of there at once!" he continued. "But try to hurry, she's running out of oxygen."

Minion nodded and jumped into the water. He began his decent, when suddenly he felt dizzy. "_Minion,_" Michael said over the intercom "_what's wrong?_"

Minion swam around a bit before shaking his head "Oh, nothing." He told them. "I'm just a fresh water fish. I just needed a moment to adjust, that's all."

"_Alright._" Michael said. "_Be careful._"

Minion nodded once again and swam down through the tank. He swam cautiously through the tank as sharks began to swim around him. "What is a small morsel like you doing swimming down here?" one of the sharks asked.

Minion swallowed nervously. He kind of forgot how small he _really_ was. "I just want to get the human out of here, before she runs out of oxygen." He told them bravely.

"That human is ours!" one shark growled.

"And so are you." Another said. Minion's eyes widened before he swam away from them desperately.

They bobbed and weaved trying to catch him, but Minion was smarter and faster. He was out running them until suddenly he ran straight into a large and hard body. Looking up he saw the head shark. She was looking down at him with raised eyebrows. "What are you?" she asked.

"He's a trespasser!" one of the sharks cried.

"Let's eat him!" another added.

"No wait!" Minion said desperately "Please! I just want to talk!"

The leader shark looked at him "Very well. You may speak, but first tell me your name." she demanded.

"My name is Minion, Ma'am." Minion answered with a customary bow.

The leader shark gave a little customary bow back. "Minion." She said. "My name is Marina. I am the leader of this pack of sharks. Why is it you want to take out pray from us?" she asked.

"Because she isn't pray, Ma'am." Minion answered her. "She's a human and she needs to get out of the water. I was sent by the humans to talk to you. Please, she isn't food. She's the one who _gives_ you food."

"We do not want to be fed!" one of the sharks snapped. "We want to hunt!"

Marina held up her fin to silence him. "I can tell them that!" Minion cried happily.

"You can?" Marina asked.

Minion nodded "Yes, Ma'am. But I need to have you let the human go to the surface first." He said, trying to be dominating even though he knew this was not his tank and he wasn't even _half_ their size.

Marina smirked at him showing her white teeth. "What if we don't _want_ to give the human back?" she asked.

"Alright," Minion said adjusting himself "I didn't want to have to do this, but here goes!" Minion then bared his teeth at them and growled as fiercely as he could. Behind Marina, a couple of her sharks flinched. "Now let the human go!" he demanded growling again.

Marina smiled at him and swam up to him. Minion wanted to back away, but that was _not_ what heroes did! So instead he stood firm. Smirking at him she got right into his face "You know you could be my next meal in just one bite." She purred. Minion gulped, but didn't say anything. She smiled at him "You have a lot of courage." She said at last. "I like you very much, Minion. You are very strong. You may have the human back." Minion smiled at her as she continued "Tooth, Bite!" she growled. Two sharks swam up to her "Take the human to the surface.

The two sharks nodded and went over to the woman. Minion followed closely and said to the woman "Don't worry; they are going to take you to the surface." She looked at him then started to scream through her mask. "Stop!" Minion cried "It's okay! I promise everything will be explained once you get to the surface. The sharks are going to help you." She looked at him then promptly passed out. Minion blinked "Okay, you can go ahead and take her." Minion said before the sharks did just that. Minion smiled as he saw the people start to cheer. He turned back to the head shark and smiled at her "Thank you so much Marina. I know the humans really appreciate it. I appreciate it too." He added with another smile.

"You are welcome." Marina said. "But be sure to tell your humans that we sharks wish to hunt for our meals."

"I will." Minion smiled then swam away. Once he was outside the tanks and back in his suit again he made sure to tell the people just what Marina had asked. Michael had assured him they would. So Minion exited the aquarium (being cheered and called a hero the whole way out) and headed back to the lair.

**..::-::..**

It was a few hours more before Megamind drove back and Minion was happy that he had some time to clean up the mess the brain-bots made while they were gone. Walking up to the car Minion opened the door for him. "So, did you have fun with Ms. Ritchi, Sir?" he asked as Megamind got out of the car.

"I got a new wardrobe." Megamind said quietly.

"What?" Minion asked, not understanding what he meant.

Megamind didn't answer until he moved to the back of the car and pulled out about five bags with different designer labels on them. "She made me go shopping!" he cried holding the bags up.

Minion couldn't help it. He let out a loud laugh making his boss frown. He smiled at him "I'm sorry, sir. It was the face you were making. That and what you said that was so unexpected. It just made me laugh." He explained.

Megamind sighed "That's alright Minion." He said, forgiving his friend. They both grabbed more bags and moved into the next room. "So, anything special happen today?" Megamind asked kindly coming into the room.

Minion looked back at him with a smile thinking for a minute "Naw," he said at last "just the usual."


End file.
